The present disclosure relates to methods, systems and computer program products for extracting entropy from devices to generate random numbers.
Cryptography application and other security relevant features (e.g., generating cryptographic keys in SSL protocols, encryption, signatures, etc.) may require a constant flow of new random numbers that cannot be replicated or predicted. Currently there are several methods for generating random number. For example, a pseudo random number generator may generate random numbers, but the numbers generated may be deterministic. Another method for generating random numbers may be to use timings of I/O as random input. However, some computers may not have interactive I/O, and therefore do not have a source for random data.